Patrick Haggerty
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes=Green |faction= Umojan Protectorate |job=Councilor of the Hawking System }} Patrick Haggerty is a Councilor of the Umojan Protectorate, representing the colony of the Hawking System, a major center of lumber and raw materials for the Umojan Protectorate. Patrick is of olive complexion, and a stocky broad individual, with years of service in the Umojan Marine Corps showing on him. Biography Patrick Haggerty was born on the planet Katalinas in the Hawking System to a well to do industrial family of factory owners. While groomed for business, Haggerty was a child who grew up on stories of war heroes fighting off the pirate militias of the early 2300s, and wanted to serve in combat. Thus when the time came, Haggerty served in the Guild Wars as a colonel of the 4th Umojan Volunteer Brigade, as part of the Umojan effort to aid the Kel-Morian Combine During the conflict he served served partially in a combat role, and partially as the man in charge of smuggling Umojan weapons and armor into Kel-Morian hands without the Confederacy gaining conclusive evidence. He worked closely with Colonel Lukas Reyes, Aldrec Reyes's father, and was part of the operations to smuggle his body back to Umoja for a heroes burial after he fell in the early stages of the Battle of Turaxis II. When the Guild Wars was lost Haggerty managed the withdraw of all Umojan personnel and assets and the destruction of the equipment that couldn't be taken back. Upon returning, Haggerty put his political skills to use to become Councilor of the Hawking System, having made contacts with many officials in his time in the army. Very shortly after came the formation of the Umojan Protectorate, a unified pact of Umoja and its colonies to defend against Confederate aggression, and Haggerty was the first head of both the Defense Committee and the top secret Psionic Defense Committee that would later go on to create the Shadowguard program. Haggerty was a firm believer in direct intervention in the Great War and Brood War, and when the Dominion rose he was among the first to see the tyranny Umoja had supported, but was one of the councilors who was strangely silent about the arrival of the United Earth Directorate and the dangers they posed, up until they took control of the Second Overmind. Then, he began to prepare evacuation plans in case of an invasion of Umoja. Thankfully, the UED never attacked. During the years between the Brood War and Second Great War, Minister Jorgensen appointed Haggerty to be the contact between Umoja an the renegade psionic group of enhanced ghosts named spectres, or Project Shadowblade, who wanted to bring Mengsk to justice for torturing them and bending them into weapons. Haggerty did not entirely trust the spectre leader, Jackson Hauler, and made it clear that no Umojan Shadowguards would be at all involved in negotiations with them. Nonetheless, he sent a large number of scientists and technologies to power their headquarters, the battlestation Gehenna Station, as well as a number of Umojan arms, armor, combat walkers and specialist technology. These made the spectres into a deadly force, ready to enact their plan of kidnapping Mengsk and bringing him to Umojan territory. However, Haggerty saw the writing on the wall the second that Hauler's forces failed their operation to kidnap Mengsk on Korhal due to lack of discipline among his spectres, and began to prepare Umoja's exit strategy. His timing was none to soon, as Dominion wrangler Malcom Kelerchian had uncovered part of Umoja's connection to the spectres, and began to rally support from Dominion Senator Huntley to investigate for potential connections to Umoja. Thankfully mysteriously Kelerchian was forced to evade a strange bounty put on his head, while Huntley suffered a rather unfortunate spontaneous allergic reaction to the Halcyon Trout he ate at a fundraising dinner, leaving him bedridden for several weeks. This gave Haggerty the time he needed. After Agent Nova Terra destroyed Project Shadowblade, he went to work. Documents were burned, contacts were paid off, investigators vanished, and an entire convoy that had supposedly found Umojan Goliath Walkers among the wreckage of Gehenna Station had their convoy ambushed by Raynor's Raiders. Though Arcturus Mengsk knew that the Umojans were behind it, without proof he couldn't do anything drastic without risking alienating much of the Dominion elite sympathetic to (or in some cases paid off by) the Umojans. Haggerty's Operation: Molotov Cocktail was a success, and Umoja avoided any implications in spectre operations. During the Second Great War, Haggerty was moved from the Defense Committee to work full time as liaison to the Umojan Intelligence Bureau, as their secretive operations were deemed more important. Such a relationship lead Haggerty to clandestine victories, though he would never receive open praise for them, it garnered him respect among the military's officer corps, who usually disliked the Ruling Council as a man who could "get shit done." In the End War, and Reyes's rise to power after a brutal defeat of Moebius on Icarus VIII, Haggerty and Reyes found in one another kindred spirits, both very military minded, and with Haggerty having known Reyes's father. However, Haggerty favored striking an enemy from the shadows, while Reyes wished for more direct tools, having seen Umoja's embarrassing defeat to the Dominion in the Second Great War. This made Haggerty and Reyes fairweather friends, one day the two would be staunch allies on an issue, the next they would get into shouting matches on the Ruling Council floor. But out of the political scene, the two were close friends, though Haggerty was a much older man. Haggerty's pretense for supporting industry and business has lead to the Umojans claiming very many new technologies, including the backroom deals that lead Procyon Industries to develop banshees for the Umojan Protectorate. Personality Shorter and stockier, Haggerty usually favors a more direct approach to Umojan actions, though supports Jorgensen's pretense to strike from the shadows and leave no trace. A veteran of the Guild Wars, he he concerned with external defense of Umoja, and while he supports the arts he will side with military funding most times. Haggerty feels Umoja's failure to truly industrialize in an attempt to keep many planets in their "pure environmental form" has lead the Umojans to be deemed as the weakest of the terran powers, and thus strongly encourages industry both internal and external in the Dominion. Category:Umojan Ruling Council Members Category:Characters